Antes das seis
by Moony J4M
Summary: Remus tem um temperamento difícil, Sirius não consegue entendêlo e só piora as coisas... YaoiSlash SR
1. Lobisomens

Capítulo 1 - Lobisomens

Era uma manhã de sábado e o sol começava a aparecer depois de uma chuvosa madrugada de lua cheia. James tentava limpar as vestes enlameadas e Peter tomava um banho – talvez o único ato de limpeza que ele ainda se dava ao trabalho de fazer.

–"Se ele não sair logo daquele banheiro eu juro que mato, ah, eu mato!" - James resmungava enquanto passava a varinha nas mangas, aspirando a lama.

–

Sem prestar muita atenção no que ele dizia, continuei onde estava: sentado ao lado de Remus na cama. Ele dormia profundamente, apesar de estar tão machucado. Como sempre, aliás, pensei com uma certa amargura. Olhei pro lado mais pra fazer algum movimento qualquer do que pra realmente ver alguma coisa e surpreendi James me observando com alguma espécie de piedade e compreensão.

–

–"Ele vai ficar bem, Pad. Só precisa descansar."

"Mas você não acha que ele já descansou o bastante? Tá dormindo demais..." - falei, preocupado. James apenas riu e jogou as vestes a um canto.

"Vou deixar pros elfos cuidarem delas..." - resmungou, soltando um olhar cansado às roupas.

Peter finalmente terminou o banho, mas saiu do dormitório logo depois. Fiquei sozinho com Remus quando James finalmente conquistou o banheiro para si.

Voltei a observar Remus. Passei, desajeitadamente, a mão no cabelo dele, para ajeitá-lo melhor. Ele estremeceu quando, sem querer, toquei num corte na sua testa. Tirei a mão dali rápido, mas ele não acordou imediatamente.

Sempre gostei de ver Remus acordar; ele transformava um simples abrir de olhos num demorado ritual. Com um sorriso involuntário, assisti-o se virar na cama, resmungando um pouco de dor, e passar um bom tempo apenas esticando os braços. Depois passou as mãos no cabelo, desarranjando tudo o que eu tinha ajeitado, e, finalmente, abriu os olhos e deu um sorriso fraquinho ao me ver.

"Bom dia, Pad." - ele disse, rouco, pra logo depois fazer uma careta de dor.

"Madame Pomfrey vai consertar tudo isso. A gente só tava esperando você acordar pra te levar lá."

Ele sorriu de novo e se sentou na cama. Ouvi a porta da banheiro abrindo e tomei aquilo como a deixa para me levantar – só assim eu conseguiria parar de olhar pra Remus com tanta freqüência.

--

"Então, ela jogou o cabelo pro lado e disse 'Você nunca vai se tocar de como é irritante, não é, Potter?' e saiu." - James contava, debaixo da faia à beira do lago, pra um Wormtail levemente interessado e pra mim, que não estava nem um pouco afim de ouvir pela milésima vez o que a Evans tinha a dizer dele.

"Será que Pomfrey vai liberar ele ainda hoje?" - perguntei. Já estava de tarde e Remus ainda não tinha voltado da ala hospitalar.

"Você ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse, Sirius?" - James perguntou, revoltado.

"Eu não preciso ouvir pra saber do que você está falando, Prongs, então você pode me fazer o favor de responder a minha pergunta?"

James me olhou como se eu tivesse enlouquecido, mas enfim se rendeu.

"Eu acho que ele sai de lá hoje, sim. Não foi nada de grave, só os ferimentos de sempre. Não precisa se preocupar tanto." - ele acrescentou quando viu que eu ia abrir a boca de novo. - "Come aí e relaxa." - e me jogou uns sapos de chocolate no colo. - "Sim, voltando à Lily..."

Girei os olhos pra cima e comecei a comer os sapos, a contragosto. Me distanciei mais deles e fiquei observando umas formigas na grama. Mesmo que todos os meses acontecesse a mesma coisa, mesmo que ele sempre ficasse bem, eu nunca ficava em paz enquanto não me certificasse de que Remus estivesse _realmente _bem.

Arranquei umas graminhas e fiquei picando elas, esperando o tempo passar. Ainda ouvia James tagarelando sem parar, alguns alunos nadando no lago e uns passos que se aproximavam, mas não dei atenção a nada. Continuava concentrado na minha tarefa de picotar aquelas graminhas, até os passos pararem e o dono deles se sentar ao meu lado.

Uma mão gelada tirou os pedacinhos de grama da minha mão e eu finalmente ergui os olhos.

"Você nunca ouviu a Profª Sprout dizer que as plantas têm sentimentos, Sirius?" - Remus perguntou suavemente, sorrindo.

"Você tá bem?" - perguntei baixinho, meio que com vergonha de denunciar minha preocupação exagerada.

"Estou sim. Só preciso dar uma adiantada nos deveres..."

Remus continuou a falar dos deveres enquanto limpava as minhas mãos.

"...e estamos nos aproximando dos N.I.E.M.'s, então..."

"N.I.E.M.'s?" - interrompi, exasperado. - "Nós estamos no comecinho do sexto ano, Moony! Como você pode pensar em N.I.E.M.'s agora?"

"É importante, Sirius!" - ele disse severo, mas ainda suave. - "Se nós começarmos a nos preparar logo, ano que vem não vai ter problema."

"Eu não preciso disso. Quem vai ter problemas é o Peter."

"Pára de implicar com ele! Com um pouco de ajuda ele vai conseguir também."

Resmunguei um 'Espero que repita o ano', mas Remus ouviu e me deu um tapa na orelha. James e Peter vieram do outro lado da árvore só pra olhar o que estava havendo.

"Olha só que meigo, Wormtail, eles voltaram ao normal!" - James falou, fugindo das minhas ganas assassinas e sentando ao lado de Remus. - "Tudo bem, Moony?"

"Tudo." - ele respondeu com um sorriso de quem já sabe o que está por vir. - "O que você quer?"

"Ah, nada... É só que... Bem, eu pensei..." - Prongs começou, enrolando. - "Sabe, toda vez que eu peço pro meu _amigo_ aqui – e apontou pra mim – pra falar com a Lily ele se recusa e ultimamente não tem me dado chance de abrir a boca, então... Então, você bem que poderia falar com ela, não é?"

"Falar o quê?"

"Meta na cabeça da Evans que o James é o homem da vida dela, Moony, pra gente poder se livrar dos discursos intermináveis de 'Como eu sou injustiçado pela Lily' do nosso _amigo_ aqui." - falei, injuriado.

"Você é o mais sério de nós, Moony. Não deve ser difícil se aproximar dela, conversar casualmente perto de um janela, me ver no jardim e dizer 'Ah, olha lá o James...', como quem não quer nada..." - Prongs continuou como se eu não tivesse falado.

"Ela vai saber muito bem que foi você quem pediu pra mim falar com ela, James, não adianta." - Remus disse, com ares de quem não tá nem um pouco afim de servir de cupido pros outros.

"Não se você souber inventar uma história realmente boa, de que quer nos ver juntos e não-sei-o-quê-mais ou qualquer coisa assim... Por favor, Remus... Por mim, seu amigo, irmão, companheiro de lua cheia, de dormitório, de Grifinória..." - começou a implorar, puxando as mãos de Remus para si e fingindo que ia chorar.

"Tá, tá, eu falo com ela..." - Remus concordou, puxando as mãos de volta e rindo. Ele nunca resistia a uma boa implorada. - "Mas hoje não." - acrescentou ao ver que James já se enchia de esperança e olhava ao redor em busca da ruiva.

Prongs pareceu murchar um pouco, mas logo voltou ao entusiasmo, como uma criança grande demais. Até eu não resisti e ri também. Pobre Potter... O amor deixa as pessoas muito estranhas, conclui.

--

"Eu não acho a Evans ruim; pelo contrário, ela até que é bem legal e bonita, mas eu só não gosto é desse exagero do James. Ele está se desviando da vida normal por causa dela!" - comentei indignado com Remus na noite daquele sábado, quando fazíamos uns deveres na cama dele à luz de varinhas e um lampião. Bem, ele fazia os deveres e eu segurava as varinhas...

"Você quer dizer se desviando da vida transgressora, Sirius." - ele respondeu, sorrindo. - "Mas é assim mesmo... Ele se apaixonou e está correndo atrás do que quer. É assim que tem que ser."

"Você até que é bem romântico pra quem nunca apareceu por aí com alguém" - não que eu queira que apareça, claro... Me recriminei por esse pensamento com um tapa na minha própria cabeça e Remus me olhou assustado.

"Que foi?" - murmurei um 'nada' e ele voltou a escrever enquanto falava: - "Não me venha falar de romantismo, Paddy... Aliás, _aparecer por aí _com uma pessoa diferente a cada dia não tem nada a ver com romantismo. É galinhagem mesmo."

"Ah, qual é, Remus... Eu não sou santo e você também não é, tenho certeza."

"Esquece, Sirius. Não estou te recriminando e nem poderia fazer isso. Apesar de que deveria te dar uma boa detenção cada vez que te encontro num armário se agarrando com alguém..."

Ele disse a última parte muito baixo, mas eu ouvi. Me limitei a rir, enquanto tinha certeza de que ele tinha ficado vermelho. Foram uns bons dez minutos sem conversa.

"Você não vai fazer mesmo?" - Moony perguntou, apontando pro pergaminho que ele terminou de escrever e que agora estava enrolando com cuidado.

"Amanhã eu faço." - falei, afastando o lampião pra me deitar.

"Essa cama é minha, Sirius."

"Tem espaço o bastante pra você também." - ele se deitou, um tanto quanto desconcertado por algum motivo.

"Remus..." - chamei depois de um tempo.

"Diz."

Me virei de lado até poder olhar diretamente pra ele, que fez o mesmo.

"'Cê acha que quando o James conseguir ficar com a Evans, ele vai... sei lá, esquecer a gente?" - perguntei devagar e inseguro se não estava sendo ridículo. Remus sorriu, compreensivo.

"Não tem nem perigo, Paddy." - ele falou calmamente, me observando. Então pareceu finalmente se decidir sobre alguma coisa e chegou mais perto, depois se afastou de novo, pra logo depois se aproximar mais uma vez. Parecia realmente indeciso.

"O que você tem?" - perguntei, rindo.

"O seu cabelo, ele... Não fica no canto." - explicou baixinho, pegando uma mecha do meu cabelo que me caía nos olhos e colocando atrás da minha orelha. - "Pronto... Certo, o James..." - ele comentou, querendo recomeçar o assunto provavelmente pra mim não perceber que ele começava a corar. Contive um sorriso e voltei a falar:

"Ele só pensa nela, então... Bem, eu não quero que ele esqueça a gente."

"Ele não vai esquecer, Sirius, não se preocupe. Ele vai ficar até mais feliz, sabe. Irritantemente feliz, mas vai. - rimos – É normal que você não queira que ele namore ela pra não se afastar de gente, mas te garanto que isso não vai acontecer. James não é disso.

"Então é por isso que você reclama tanto das garotas que eu arranjo, pra gente não se afastar?" - perguntei botando na cara a mais verdadeira expressão de inocência que consegui produzir. Notei que ele corou de novo, apesar da quase escuridão da cama.

"Eu... Não, aí é... É diferente."

"Diferente como?" - insisti, num tom quase despreocupado.

"Diferente, oras... Eu só acho que... Não é bom pra você sair por aí com toda a Hogwarts. Assim você nunca vai se ajeitar e... É, é isso. - ele acrescentou, mais pra si mesmo do que pra mim, como se estivesse confirmando que era realmente o que ele achava. - "Você não pode passar o resto da vida sendo esse cachorrão cafajeste que é."

Remus tinha o dom (que ele provavelmente achava um defeito) de soltar algumas frases quando na verdade sua intenção era guardá-las pra si. _Ou não_, quem sabe...

Rindo, me transformei em cachorro sob os protestos de 'Sirius! Não faz isso aqui!' de Remus, que não resistiu e acabou por me coçar as orelhas enquanto eu latia alegremente.

"Shhh!" - ele reclamou e eu me calei.

Tinha coisas que Remus fazia quando eu estava em forma de cachorro que tenho certeza que ele nunca faria se eu estivesse na minha forma normal, como, por exemplo, coçar minhas orelhas e outros carinhos que se faz a um cachorro particularmente carente de atenção. E eu adorava, claro. Tanto que me enrosquei no colo dele, que a essa altura já tinha se sentado de novo.

"Irresponsável." - resmungou, com um quê de riso na voz.

Continuei lá, em cima das pernas de Remus, até quase dormir... Era tão quentinho e ele continuava a me afagar...

"Você não merece, realmente não merece..." - ele resmungava, acariciando minhas costas. Sinceramente, se ele fizesse isso comigo enquanto humano eu já estaria... - "SIRIUS, SAI DAQUI AGORA!"

Remus gritou, me assustando, ao perceber que eu estava um pouco, digamos... Animado demais. Ganindo como um filhotinho assustado, subi na minha cama, mas ele não se deixou abalar pela minha cara de pobre coitado.

"Nunca mais deite aqui!" - Remus ordenou, vermelho de raiva e provavelmente vergonha também, fechando as cortinas violentamente.

"O que aconteceu aqui?" - James perguntou, aparecendo na porta do dormitório.

Me transformei de novo em gente, me _acalmei_ mais e desci com ele pra sala comunal, lançando um olhar triste pra cama de Remus ao passar.

"Eu ouvi bem ou o Remus disse 'não deite mais aqui' pra você? - James me perguntou, entre divertido e preocupado, quando chegamos a uma mesa perto da lareira. - Ele te mandou dormir no sofá hoje?"

Rugi caninamente pra ele, que parou de rir instantaneamente e me fez comer um sapo de chocolate. Pra quê tanto sapo de chocolate, meu Deus?

"Eu só estava lá com ele fazendo uns deveres e a gente discutiu, só isso."

"Hmm, sei." - James resmungou, incrédulo, mas voltou a sorrir. - "Não sei porque eu ainda me preocupo com essas coisas... Vocês brigam o tempo todo."

"É, eu sei."

Não vi mais Remus sair detrás das cortinas da cama até a manhã seguinte. Como ele não falava comigo mesmo, fui assistir James treinar quadribol e só voltei na hora do almoço. Remus não estava na mesa, e nem na sala comunal, quando voltei pra lá. Me joguei numa cadeira qualquer e o vi descendo a escada dos dormitórios, com a mochila nas costas e uns livros nas mãos.

Silenciosamente, Remus sentou ao meu lado pôs a mochila na chão e tirou de lá tinteiro, pergaminhos e penas, colocou-os na mesa e olhou pra mim. Devolvi o olhar, como quem pergunta o que deve fazer.

"Você disse que ia fazer hoje. Começa." - e empurrou as coisas pra mais perto de mim.

Sem dar uma palavra comecei o meu dever de Transfiguração. Quando estava quase na metade Remus, que lia todo o meu trabalho por cima do meu ombro desde que eu começara a escrever, me interrompeu.

"Não é assim, não." - disse, se referindo a sabe-se-lá-o-quê que eu escrevi errado.

Remus se inclinou mais perto de mim até eu sentir seu cabelo roçando no meu pescoço e tirou a pena da minha mão. Escreveu a palavra certa e voltou a sua posição normal. James, que acabava de entrar pelo buraco do retrato com a vassoura na mão, assistia à cena com uma expressão que eu não conseguia decifrar.

"Se diz tão inteligente e erra besteira..." - Remus disse, impassível.

"Eu não gosto quando você fica com raiva." - comentei baixinho, depois de um tempo.

"Eu não estou com raiva."

"É claro que tá. Fica aí todo calado, me olhando com essa cara como se me achasse o cara mais irresponsável da face da terra..."

"E é."

"Não estou perguntando, obrigado. Sem me dar um sorriso, me atacando por besteira, todo quieto, sem expressão, e continua assim, como se eu não fosse achar que você tá doido pra me dar uns socos se pudesse."

"_Se_ pudesse? Além de achar que sabe o que eu sinto ou deixo de sentir você ainda acha que eu não posso te dar uns socos se quisesse?" - Remus sibilou, perigoso. Acho que fui longe demais...

"Eu não tô dizendo isso, você não entendeu..."

Mas Remus não continuou a me ouvir e simplesmente saiu da sala comunal. Olhei desolado pra James e ele me deu um olhar de 'vai atrás dele, imbecil', que me convenceu. Fui atrás de Remus, mesmo sabendo que talvez levasse umas boas bordoadas de um lobo enraivecido.

"Lobisomens..." - fui pensando, no caminho atrás de Remus, que corria para fora do castelo. - "Lobisomens e seu temperamento absolutamente incompreensível... Francamente, é pior do que mulher."

Alcancei Remus perto da Floresta Proibida e o puxei pelo braço.

"Me solta, Black." - e puxou o braço com uma força que eu não conhecia nele.

"_Black_? Então agora eu sou Black?" - reclamei quase gritando e minha raiva repentina me impediu por uns momentos de perceber que ele parecia prestes a chorar. - "Remus..."

Mas ele apenas se sentou na grama, ali, no meio do nada. Simplesmente sentou na grama e pôs a cabeça entre as mãos.

"Eu não te entendo, Remus... Eu não... Não queria que você ficasse assim. Só... Só queria que você não ficasse com raiva de mim por muito tempo, só isso." - falei em tom de desculpas. Remus não respondeu e nem ao menos se mexeu. Esperei. Esperei, esperei e esperei até ele finalmente tirar as mãos do rosto e levantar a cabeça.

"Desculpa, Sirius, eu... Eu não sei o que dá em mim."

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele se levantou e voltou correndo pro castelo, mas eu percebi que ele estava chorando.

"Algum problema aí, Sirius?" - ouvi Hagrid me perguntar de lá da cabana dele, de onde devia ter visto tudo.

"Lobisomens, Hagrid, lobisomens..." - respondi pra mim mesmo, me jogando na grama.

--

N.A.: Hmm, antes de tudo... Oi, e me desculpem por passar quase um ano sem atualizar nenhuma fic xD Eu realmente tenho planos de continuar Der Spiegel e Miosótis, mas é que nos últimos tempos simplesmente não deu... Então, sim, elas estão em hiatus por um tempo, espero que curto.

Já essa fic... bem, eu voltei a escrever agora, depois ter passado um bom tempo sem imaginação nenhuma xD Acho que esse clima de "fim" com a vinda do Deathly Hallows é que me fez voltar à tona xD Tenho medo que as pessoas parem de escrever, agora que tudo "acabou". Se bem que, já que agora a única parte não totalmente narrada de Harry Potter é a época dos Marotos, espero que as fics deles venham à toda!

Planejei escrever uma oneshot pra pegar a prática de novo (vê se pode, isso... xD) pra poder voltar com as fics paradas já "treinada" de novo, mas acabei de ver que essa daqui vai me render uns capítulos ainda xD

Então... deixem reviews, por favor, que é isso que motiva todos os ficwriters a continuar produzindo!


	2. Estranhamente estranhos

Capítulo 2 – Estranhamente estranhos

Não vi mais Remus pelo resto do domingo e a segunda amanheceu triste pra mim. Quando abri as cortinas da minha cama vi que Remus já tinha saído da dele e no café nem sequer olhou na minha direção. Não parecia estar com estar com raiva; acho que era apenas vergonha pelo chilique que, aliás, fui eu que provoquei. Toda vez que nossos olhares se encontravam eu me mantinha, esperando uma reação ou uma palavra dele, que baixava os olhos, corando.

Eu sabia que só havia um lugar onde poderia encontrá-lo sem chance de fuga: a biblioteca. Rumei pra lá decidido no tempo livre que tínhamos depois do almoço e, como eu esperava, achei Remus entre as últimas estantes, sentado em uma mesa atulhada de livros abertos.

"Oi." - eu disse.

Ele levantou os olhos do que estava lendo e me encarou. Por um momento tive a impressão que pensava em como sair dali, mas pelo visto percebeu que não tinha jeito. Murmurou um 'oi' em resposta e voltou a mergulhar nos livros. Me sentei ao lado e puxei alguns pra mim.

"Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas..." - murmurei, lendo o título de um livro particularmente pesado. - "Reconhecimento de Criaturas Mortais e Como Destruí-las... Vai ser auror quando crescer, Moony?"

"Não, Sirius, me dá isso aqui." - e puxou o livro da minha mão, rindo.

Fiquei quieto, apenas o observando estudar (se bem que algo me dizia que Remus não estava prestando atenção em nada do que lia), sem saber o que dizer. Talvez fosse até melhor não dizer nada.

"Ah, olha só o que eles estão fazendo agora!" - Remus falou de repente, parecendo muito irritado com alguma coisa que via pela janela ao seu lado.

Me inclinei sobre ele e vi também; nos jardins um grupo de alunos parecia estar importunando um garotinho que tentava escapar do círculo que o rodeava, desesperado.

"Eu vou lá..." - Remus disse, se levantando; eu o segurei.

"Não, espera. Já tem alguém indo."

Da janela vimos Flitwick ajudar o garotinho e repreender os alunos maiores que o perturbavam.

"São sonserinos... E bem conhecidos nossos."

Olhei mais atentamente para a cena. O grupo era composto por ninguém menos que Bellatrix, Narcisa, os Lestrange, Mulciber, Avery, mais uns outros que eu não conhecia e...

"Aquele lá não é o seu irmão?" - Remus apontou para Regulus. Senti um assomo de desgosto travar minha garganta e só respondi depois de um tempo.

"É. É ele sim."

"Desculpe, eu não sabia que..."

"Que o quê?" - interrompi, sentindo que o que ele ia dizer não seria nada agradável.

"Que você se importa, porque... Pelo seu tom você parece triste pelo Regulus estar andando com eles."

"Eu não me importo! Não me importo com ele, nem com Bellatrix, nem com Narcisa, nem com nenhum deles, entendeu? Eles não são nada e... E eles podem acabar com a vida deles do jeito que quiserem. Eu não me importo, não me importo mais..."

Parei de falar e enterrei a cabeça nas mãos. Eu só queria que eles sumissem, queria não ter que saber eram minha família. Queria ao menos ter uma família decente.

Remus pôs a mão no meu ombro e eu levantei a cabeça; ele não estava com raiva pelo jeito como eu falei, parecia entender.

"Apenas esqueça." - ele sussurrou, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. Concordei com a cabeça e fiquei olhando pra outro lado, mas a mão continuava no meu ombro e depois de um tempo passou pro meu braço. - "É como você disse, eles não são nada." - ele continuou, aparentemente procurando o que seria melhor pra me dizer.

Remus se calou e sua mão segurou a minha. Me virei pra ele de novo.

"Você não precisa deles. Você... tem a mim. E ao James e Peter."

Consegui produzir um sorriso e ele correspondeu, pra logo depois sair da mesa carregando uns livros e dizendo alguma coisa sobre ter que falar com a Madame Pince.

Tentando não pensar no temperamento instável de Remus me pus a olhar pra minha mão. Eu ainda podia sentir a dele ali. Sorrindo inconscientemente, fiquei ali parado olhando abobalhadamente para ela. Por um breve instante temi estar parecendo o James.

"O amor deixa as pessoas estranhas, rapaz..." - sussurrou sabiamente um livro entitulado _Conhecendo você mesmo_ que estava em cima da mesa.

--

Saí da biblioteca pouco tempo depois e fui para o salão comunal. De lá subi vagarosamente para o dormitório, sem a menor vontade de ir para aula que começaria em vinte minutos. Pra minha surpresa, Remus também estava lá, guardando os livros que pegara na biblioteca.

"Nós temos que descer logo. Vim só deixar os livros." - ele comentou distraído, enquanto eu me jogava na minha cama.

"Eu sei... O que é isso?" - perguntei, apontando pra um embrulho na cama dele.

Remus sentou na cama e pegou o embrulho. Deu uma olhada, virou pra um lado, pro outro, e então abriu. Um sorriso se formou no seu rosto quando viu o que era, enquanto eu ainda esticava o pescoço de curiosidade.

"São bombons. De chocolate." - ele respondeu, rindo e lendo um bilhete que tinha vindo junto com os tais chocolates.

"Chocolates? E eu posso saber quem se achou no direito de te mandar chocolate e ainda junto com um bilhete?" - perguntei, revoltado.

"Pra quê essa revolta, Pad?"

"Não mude de assunto. _Quem foi?_"

"Foi o James, seu chato." - Remus disse, ainda rindo, me jogando o bilhete.

_Caro Moony,_

_mando-lhe uma seleta coleção dos melhores chocolates roubados da Dedosdemel para que você não se esqueça de me ajudar com a Lily._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Prongs._

"Ah, tá..." - falei, ligeiramente envergonhado, devolvendo o bilhete a Remus, que já atacava os bombons.

"Ok... O fato é que ele não vai parar de me encher até eu falar com a Lily."

Ele ia falando enquanto colocava alguns chocolates na mochila e outros nos bolsos e não deixou de reparar na minha cara de 'me dá um'.

"Não dou, não." - ele respondeu ao meu pedido mudo. - "Você não merece."

E saiu, ainda sorrindo. Desci também, soltando um pesado suspiro e aproveitando o longo caminho até as masmorras de Poções pra passar mais tempo sozinho com Remus. Passamos o tempo todo até lá conversando besteiras, e quando chegamos James já estava na sala.

"Recebeu meu presentinho, Moony?" - perguntou Prongs, com uma falsa inocência incrível.

"Recebi... Eu ainda não entendo como você quer que eu fale com ela, James..."

"Remus, se eu soubesse como falar com ela você acha que eu pediria ajuda?"

"Ah, tá bom, tá bom... Quando der eu vou."

"Porque não agora? Ela tá sozinha ali. Nenhuma das amigas passou em Poções."

James olhava absorto pra Lily, que ajeitava seu caldeirão há poucas mesas de distância. Remus suspirou, vencido pelo cansaço, e foi até ela. Por dentro eu odiava James por ter feito Remus sair da nossa mesa, mas o coitado tinha uma cara tão esperançosa que me deu pena.

"Eu... Posso me sentar aqui?" - ouvimos Remus perguntar.

"Claro, mas... Porque você não está com eles?" - Lily perguntou, enquanto Remus se sentava e colocava seu caldeirão na mesa.

"Ah, eu... Tenho discutido muito com o Sirius."

Ao meu lado James tentava reprimir o riso.

"Certo... Não sei porque você anda com eles, Lupin. São tão... Sei lá, infantis. E absolutamente arrogantes."

James murchou.

"São meus amigos, Lily. Conheço os defeitos deles, mas me orgulho pelas qualidades. E não são poucas."

James melhorou um pouquinho de ânimo e eu fiquei pensando se Remus achava isso mesmo...

"Tudo bem. Eu não duvido que eles tenham realmente muitas qualidades, mas bem que poderiam usá-las melhor."

Naquele momento Severus Snape e mais alguns alunos da Sonserina entraram na sala e atrás deles vinha o professor. Slughorn começou a falar e a maioria das conversas cessaram.

Snape rumou direto para uma mesa no fundo da sala, ficando nas sombras, isolado. Minha mão estava coçando para azará-lo por baixo da mesa, mas James percebeu o que eu ia fazer e segurou meu braço.

"Não! Agora não!" - sussurrou, apontando Lily e Remus com a cabeça.

"Essa garota tá te estragando." - resmunguei, guardando a varinha.

Começamos a fazer a poção do dia, assim como todos os outros. As conversas, dessa vez mais baixas, voltaram a tomar a sala.

"A sua já está assim? Eu simplesmente nunca consigo..." - Remus dizia, olhando admirado para a poção de Lily, que disfarçava um sorrisinho de satisfação pelo elogio.

"É só se concentrar e..." - e continuaram a tagarelar sobre poções.

"Fale sobre mim, Remus, sobre mim..." - James murmurava ao meu lado, sofrendo.

"Calma..." - sussurrei, distraído. Por entre a fumaça dos caldeirões eu conseguia distinguir Snape, que estava olhando diretamente para Lily e Remus, com uma expressão indecifrável.

"Mas você é realmente bom em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas." - Lily dizia a Remus.

"Hmm, é... Não sou ruim. Mas James e Sirius são melhores que eu."

James suspirou um 'finalmente'. Mais um pouco e eu lhe daria um soco.

"Ah, não me venha com essa. Eles podem ser bons, mas você é melhor."

"Você não acha que ela tá elogiando demais ele?" - James perguntou, desconfiado. Me limitei a rir.

"Eu faço o que posso... Mas, sabe, seria bom se vocês não vivessem em pé de guerra. Nós somos da mesma casa, do mesmo ano, não devíamos ser tão desunidos por bobagens."

"Pelo que eu saiba você mesmo vive em pé de guerra com o Black, Remus."

"Ah, bem... Ele... Ele é um caso a parte. Eu não brigo por não gostar dele. Muito pelo contrário, só quero que ele melhore."

Remus lançou um olhar rápido a mim quando disse isso. Bem, então se ele não briga comigo por não gostar de mim, conclui-se que ele gosta realmente de mim...

"E você, até pouco tempo atrás, ainda andava com Snape."

O tom de Remus era de um inconfundível 'falou-dos-meus-amigos-agora-agüenta'. James, porém, não gostou nem um pouco disso.

"Lá vai ele desviar do assunto de novo..." - resmungou, errando um passo da poção e fazendo ela ficar roxa em vez de azul.

"Ele é um cara legal. Nós só... temos nossas diferenças." - Lily disse, com a fumaça do caldeirão servindo pra esconder o rubor do seu rosto. Notei que ela soltava um olhar triste a Snape.

"Como é que você quer sair com uma garota que acha que o Ranhoso é um cara legal?" - reclamei a James, que fez 'Shhh!'.

"Eu também não tenho nada contra ele..."

"Mas também não faz nada pra impedir que os seus amiguinhos ali fiquem perturbando ele."

"...só estava lhe mostrando que você fica falando que não sabe como eu ando com James e Sirius, quando você mesma até tão pouco tempo também tinha companhias estranhas." - Remus continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

"Porque eles não vão direto ao ponto? Tudo isso porque o Remus se inflama quando falam de você!" - James reclamou, como se a culpa fosse minha que Remus e Lily estivessem agora em silêncio.

"Porque o Remus o quê?"

"Lily falou que vocês vivem brigando, não foi? Aí ele saiu defendendo a gente e olha só no que deu!"

"Ora, mas ele estava defendendo a gente, não apenas eu..."

"Ah, qual é, Pad... Você nunca soube porque o Max pegou aquela detenção misteriosa?"

"Max, da Corvinal? A detenção de que ele voltou com os braços arranhados?"

"Esse mesmo. Remus pegou ele falando algo sobre você não ser digno de confiança e que deveria ir pra Sonserina, e aí nosso jovem lobinho não gostou do que ouviu e achou que mandá-lo caçar tronquilhos com o Hagrid seria muito bom para a educação dele. Isso sem falar em outras ocasiões, claro."

"Que ocasiões?"

"Ah, fatos isolados... Ele sempre te defende quando falam mal de você."

O sinal tocou. Nossas poções estavam uma porcaria, James enfurecido com Remus foi logo reclamar com ele antes que o coitado chegasse à porta, Lily soltou mais um olhar triste a Snape, e eu... Bem, eu estava nas nuvens.

Então Remus sempre me defendia, é? Bem, a vozinha irritantemente realista que morava na minha cabeça me dizia que era o que qualquer um de nós faria um pelo outro. E, de fato, era verdade. Perdendo boa parte das minhas esperanças, voltei a caminhar para a sala comunal, enquanto ia ouvindo James e Remus discutindo pelo caminho.

"Você queria o quê, hein? Que eu despejasse logo tudo de uma vez em cima dela?"

"Mas podia ter falado mais de mim! Não custava nada!"

Num ato quase que involuntário, puxei Remus pela mão antes que ele abrisse a boca pra responder e saí o arrastando pelos corredores comigo.

"Eu posso saber o que foi isso?" - ele me perguntou, sem fôlego, quando paramos. Percebi que meus pés tinham me levado pra estátua que dava acesso a Dedosdemel.

"Eu te salvo e você ainda reclama?" - resmunguei, tentando disfarçar meu atordoamento. Porque diabos eu tinha puxado ele mesmo?

"Ok, então... Vamos pra sala comunal, certo?" - Remus disse cautelosamente, parecendo duvidar da minha sanidade.

"Será que eu não posso passar sequer cinco minutos sozinho com você?"

Minha pergunta quase gritada saiu antes que eu tivesse tempo de pensar em qualquer coisa. Remus me olhava com uma expressão estranha, como se estivesse digerindo aos poucos o que tinha acabado de ouvir. O que ele perguntou em seguida confirmou minhas suspeitas.

"O que foi que você disse, Sirius?"

"Nada, eu não disse nada. Esquece. Vem." - respondi apressado e peguei a mão dele de novo. Ela estava gelada.

"Porque você quer ficar sozinho comigo?" - Remus perguntou, insistente, sem soltar minha mão. Seu tom era quase igual ao que ele usava quando me sondava pra descobrir o que eu estava planejando aprontar de madrugada.

Abri a boca pra responder, mas fechei quando percebi que não ia sair palavra alguma dela. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Afinal de contas, porque eu queria ficar sozinho com Remus?

Ouvi passos se aproximando, mas não dei importância. Ainda estava tentando articular uma resposta decente. Remus me olhava, me encorajando a falar, mas eu não conseguia.

"...eu sei o que ela disse, mas... Ah, desculpe."

Remus e eu nos viramos na mesma hora. Lily e uma amiga estavam passando pelo corredor e estancaram ao nos ver. Evans tinha no rosto a mesma expressão que James fazia e que eu não conseguia decifrar quando ele me via com Remus.

As garotas foram embora, parecendo que sentiam ter realmente atrapalhado alguma coisa importante. Pra falar a verdade, eu estava até feliz por elas terem me salvado de ter que responder a Remus.

Remus... Minha mente voltou mais uma vez a ele e só então notei porque as garotas tinham achado que atrapalharam alguma coisa. Estávamos de mãos dadas, extremamente próximos e aparentemente calados demais para o nosso normal. Até que não seria nada demais se toda a Hogwarts não nos visse discutindo como um casal de namorados todo santo dia.

Soltamos nossas mãos devagar, e nos afastamos um pouco. Remus parecia estar se dando conta de alguma coisa e minha cabeça também estava tendo uns estalos de lucidez. Acho que pela primeira vez nas nossas vidas estávamos pensando a mesma coisa e ao mesmo tempo. Mas as reações foram diferentes; Remus saiu correndo, assustado.

E eu... Bem, eu fiquei parado ali, com a mão estendida, tentando entender o que estava me acontecendo.

--

N.A.: Aeeeeeeeeee, mais um capítulo xD Só pra avisar: é provável que agora que eu terminei DH os próximos capítulos venham com spoilers do sétimo livro, então, por favor, quem ainda não tiver lido Deathly Hallows, por favor não leia os capítulos com spoilers!!! xD Não quero estragar a diversão de ninguém xD


	3. Como cão e lobo

Capítulo 3 - Como cão e lobo

Ok, dessa vez estávamos _realmente_ evitando um ao outro. Ao menos fiquei feliz em ver que ninguém mais além de James, Lily e a amiga nos olhavam com ares de 'se entendam'; isso significava que elas não tinham dito nada do que viram a ninguém. E James... Ele não precisava ver as coisas pra saber que havia algo errado.

"Vocês estão muito estranhos ultimamente, sabe." - ele comentou, sério. Estávamos sozinhos na Sala Precisa, matando uma aula de História da Magia. Curiosamente, percebi que James não estava fingindo a seriedade, como costumava fazer. Isso significava que o assunto era grave mesmo. Vendo que eu não ia dizer nada, ele continuou. - "Você ainda não percebeu o que está acontecendo, Pad?"

Dei de ombros. James suspirou e procurou palavras pra explicar.

"Então não cabe a mim lhe dizer."

"Ah, qual é, James... O que é que eu não percebi?"

"Eu acho que você já percebeu sim, só não quer admitir. E se demorar muito vai acabar sendo o último a saber, porque Hogwarts inteira já parece ter se tocado."

"Do que você tá falando?" - ok, ele tinha me deixado realmente confuso.

"Preste mais atenção no que acontece ao seu redor, Pad." - ele falou, enigmático, e foi-se embora.

O que seria tão difícil assim pra ele explicar? Saí também da sala quando a sineta tocou e o movimento nos corredores aumentou. A última frase de James servira para redobrar minha atenção nos alunos e suas conversinhas de canto de parede, mas até chegar ao Salão Principal não ouvi nada de estranho.

"Cadê o James?" - perguntei a Remus, me sentando ao seu lado na mesa.

"Atrás da Lily, eu acho. Ele quer que eu fale com ela, mas não deixa a coitada respirar..."

"Problemático."

"É... Sirius, eu..." - ele começou, em um tom mais sério e um tanto hesitante. - "Queria conversar com você. Depois do jantar."

"Tá bom." - respondi, inseguro. Só então me dei conta de uma coisa... - "Ei!"

"Que foi?"

"Você tá falando comigo! Você não tava falando comigo desde aquele dia..."

"Já chega, já chega..." - ele me advertiu, meio divertido, meio zangado, notando que já tinha gente interessada demais no que eu ia falar. - "É mais ou menos sobre isso que eu quero falar com você."

Era o dia das frases enigmáticas, com certeza. Terminei meu jantar apressado e fomos até o dormitório, vazio naquela hora. Remus se sentou na sua cama e eu sentei ao seu lado, curiosamente nervoso. O que ia ser dessa vez?

"É que... Eu acho que, em vista do que aconteceu _naquele dia_, a gente devia tomar mais cuidado em relação a _certas coisas_ que fazemos..."

"Tipo o quê?"

"Bom, eu acho que não devíamos mais dar motivos pra que fiquem falando de nós pelos corredores." - ele respondeu, com um sorriso amargurado.

"E o que falam de nós? Não tô entendendo nada, Remus."

"Ai, Sirius, você nunca percebe nada... É realmente incrível." - ele disse, numa voz sofrida e tentando sorrir.

"De novo essa história! O que é que eu não percebo, dá pra fazer o favor de me dizer?"

"É que você não percebe que as pessoas falam de nós sempre." - ele falou depois de um pesado suspiro.

"E o que, exatamente, elas falam de nós?" - insisti, cauteloso. Remus parecia ter dificuldade em responder.

"Eles... Dizem que estamos juntos e tal... E que vivemos brigando porque você não deixa de sair com garotas pra ficar comigo de vez e... Que eu vivo amargurado por causa disso e etc. Isso pra não mencionar os detalhes mais pesados." - ele concluiu, agora definitivamente triste.

"Eu não... Não sabia dessas coisas..." - falei, chocado.

"Claro que não sabia, você só vive pra você mesmo, acha que o mundo gira ao redor do seu umbigo!" - ele explodiu, quase às lágrimas, pra logo depois pôr as mãos na boca como uma criança se recriminando por dizer besteira. - "Desculpe, Sirius. Eu só estou nervoso, é só isso..."

Respirei fundo, tentei não ter raiva dele e nem remoer o que tinha sido dito, e continuei.

"Então... Basicamente, o que você quer é que não pensem mais isso? Que não discutamos mais e nem andemos mais sozinhos por aí?"

"Não precisamos parar de andar juntos... Mas vamos nos tratar como amigos se tratam. Apenas _amigos_, entende?"

"Não, não entendo." - ao ouvir isso Remus rodou os olhos e suspirou mais uma vez, impaciente. - "Sempre nos tratamos como amigos."

"Não é bem assim... Quero dizer, pra nós é, mas pro outros não... Você me trata com mais cuidado, Paddy, com mais... Carinho, eu acho." - ele acrescentou baixinho, aparentemente tentando reprimir um sorriso.

"O que você quer que eu faça? Que saia por aí batendo nas suas costas e te xingando, como esses trogloditas fazem?"

"Ah, Sirius... Você fala como se eu fosse feito de porcelana. Acha que se fizer isso eu vou quebrar?"

"Ac... Não, não é isso, mas..." - gaguejei. Remus deu um sorrisinho meio infeliz.

"Eu não sou uma garota, Sirius."

"Eu sei que não. Você é melhor que qualquer uma delas."

Mais uma vez eu tinha falado demais... Olhei pra Remus com cuidado, com medo da sua reação às minhas novas palavras desenfreadas, e ele me olhava de um jeito estranho que eu não conseguia distinguir se era raiva, susto ou alegria. Por fim, ele se decidiu por um sorriso nervoso.

"Acho que isso isso foi um elogio, Sirius, mas mesmo assim... Apenas entenda que eu não sou uma garota, tá?"

Concordei e fui pra minha cama, me fechar entre as cortinas. Segundos depois ouvi Remus reclamar:

"Não fique agindo como uma criança, Sirius!" - ele disse, e vendo que eu não respondia, puxou as cortinas da minha cama, se sentou à minha frente e as fechou de novo. Só o que havia entre nós era a escuridão e a respiração pesada de Remus. - "Eu só quero que parem de me tratar sempre como o pobre coitado da história."

"Eu sei, eu sei..."

"Então não faz isso!"

"Isso o quê?"

"Se fechar aqui dentro, como se eu tivesse te pedindo o impossível! Aliás, se você quiser, acho melhor esquecer isso tudo..."

"Você não disse que não quer mais ser o 'coitado'? Não precisa esquecer isso, é só que eu... Sei lá, preciso colocar minha cabeça no lugar por causa de umas coisas, só."

"Posso ajudar?"

"Não, acho que não..."

"É alguma garota?" - Remus perguntou com um quê de amargura na voz.

"Não... Quero dizer, mais ou menos..." - o que custava inventar um pouco? - "Eu gostaria de saber o que estou sentindo."

"Sirius Black se apaixonou?" - ele disse, agora decididamente zombando.

"Acho que sim. Pela garota mais incrível de toda a Hogwarts... Você não tem noção de como ela pode ser maravilhosa e nem ao menos se dar conta disso..."

"Não precisa continuar a lista das qualidades dela, obrigado." - Remus reclamou, irritado, e saiu batendo a porta.

Minha primeira reação foi pensar 'o que foi isso, meu Deus?'. A segunda? Gargalhar. O doce prazer de atingir um alvo. Sim, eu estava me tornando sádico...

"Tudo bem?"

James entrou no quarto, me olhando como quem ainda está decidindo se me acha louco ou não.

"Achei que tinham brigado." - ele continuou. - "Porque 'cê tá rindo?" - perguntou, agora começando a rir também.

"Eu não sei, mas... Bom, eu comecei a contar a ele que estava apaixonado e... - e me dei conta da besteira que dissera. Um sorriso demoníaco surgiu em Potter. - Ah, esqueça, esqueça, esqueça..."

"Admitiu, então?"

"Esqueça, James, esqueça..."

"Não, não agora que você percebeu!"

"Do que você tá falando? Eu só tava inventando, eu não... Percebi? Percebi o quê? Espera!"

Plim. Luz.

"Oh, não. Não, não, não..." - comecei a lamentar. Porque não percebi antes?

"Sim, infeliz!" - James exclamou, me jogando travesseiros. - "Três vivas ao mais novo casal canino de Hogwarts!" - ele concluiu, solene.

"Não, mas... Não pode ser. Porque isso agora? Porque isso está acontecendo?"

"Pergunte ao seu eu interior, Pad, e não a mim. Bom, agora que você acordou pra vida temos que começar, não é mesmo?"

"Começar o quê?"

"Como o quê? Você quer ele ou não quer?"

Uma pergunta muito simples. Até demais. Porque eu não sabia respondê-la? A verdade incontestável se descortinou diante dos meus olhos; eu estava apaixonado por Remus. Sim, era incontestável... Toda a Hogwarts já tinha percebido, até meu reflexo no espelho já tinha percebido e, no entanto... Eu não. Mas agora eu sabia, e um mundo de lembranças que me confirmavam tudo isso se passava na minha cabeça, e ainda assim James me bombardeava com uma pergunta dessas. Será que ele não via como eu estava confuso?

"Eu nunca gostei de garotos, Prongs... Porque isso agora?"

"Mas você não gosta de garotos, Sirius, gosta do Remus. É diferente. Eu acho." - concluiu, pensativo.

"Faz sentido..."

"Você ainda não me respondeu. Quer ou não quer?"

"Quero, você sabe que eu quero." - por uns instantes duvidei se aquela resposta era minha. Mal senti quando ela saiu, mas ainda assim eu sabia ser tão verdadeira... Estranho.

"Ótimo." - James falou, juntando as mãos e se pondo a pensar em algo. - "Bom, então você tem que conquistá-lo, não é mesmo?" - pobre James, parecia achar as coisas tão simples...

"Fácil, né?" - zombei.

"Ah, vai... Você vive fazendo isso com dezenas de garotas por dia, não é mesmo? Não deve ser tão diferente."

"Remus não é uma garotinha apaixonada, Prongs. É um lobo particularmente temperamental, isso sim."

"Ora, então veja o lado bom... Ao menos você já sabe de tudo o que ele gosta, do que não gosta... Não é exatamente um terreno desconhecido."

"Pois é..."

Remus e Peter entraram no dormitório. Meu lobinho estressado sequer me olhou, apenas se dignou a permanecer com uma expressão de intenso desagrado até fechar as cortinas de sua cama.

--

"Não, não é assim." - Remus me corrigia, no meio de uma aula de História da Magia.

"Não importa... Não estou com a mínima vontade de copiar isso."

"Como quiser." - Remus suspirou, se resinando a me observar, entediado, enquanto o Binns rabiscava na lousa e, ainda assim, não parava de falar sobre os malditos duendes e sua revolução idiota. - "E sua garota?" - ele perguntou, parecendo depois se arrepender de ter aberto a boca.

"Que tem ela?" - respondi, procurando disfarçar um sorrisinho cínico.

"Não pode nem ao menos me dizer quem é?"

"Não acho que haja necessidade..." - respondi, e ele rodou os olhos, magoado.

"Antes você costumava me contar o que lhe acontecia."

"Eu até contaria, se você não se inflamasse toda vez que tento falar da coitada."

"Eu não me inflamo, Sirius."- ele falou, mortal. - "Só acho que está exagerando..."

"Não, não estou."

"Você nunca gostou realmente de alguém, porque gostaria agora?"

"Talvez eu tenha encontrado a pessoa certa, oras."

Remus não disfarçou uma risada de descrença. Incrível como ele realmente parecia odiar a idéia de que eu estivesse apaixonado por alguém. Seria ciúmes?

"Sabe de uma coisa, Moony?" - sussurrei, chegando mais perto dele.

"O quê?"

"Se eu te disser que não é uma garota, o que você me diz?" - cochichei no ouvido dele.

A sineta tocou. Os alunos ao nosso redor davam tudo de si para conseguir sair o mais rápido possível daquela sala e Remus ainda me olhava, estupidificado.

"O que você está me dizendo?" - ele pergunto venenosamente baixo.

"Não fale assim, senão vou começar a creditar que você é ciumento."

"Eu? Você enlouqueceu? Não é nada disso! Eu só... Você não pode estar falando sério, isso é uma brincadeira, não é?" - Remus perguntou, quase que desesperado.

"Não." - respondi, firme.

"Mas... mas você nunca gostou de garotos, Sirius!"

"Bom, talvez eu goste de um apenas. O único."

"O que ele tem de tão especial pra ter conseguido o coração de Sirius Black?" - Remus perguntou, meio zombando, meio curioso, colocando sua mochila nas costas.

"Ah, muitas coisas... Admiráveis olhos dourados por exemplo."

Soltei, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Moony, e saí, sem olhar pra trás. Entrementes, algo me dizia que mais direto não poderia ser.

--

N.A.: Olá, povo xD Ora, ora, quem diria... Eu produzindo capítulos quase rápido xD

Bom, é isso aí. Vejamos se com essa indireta-super-direta Sir Black consegue alguma reação do lobinho mais temperamental de Londres xD Reviews, reviews!!!! Plixx!!!!


	4. Lua

Capítulo 4 – Lua

Em tempos de lua crescente, Remus costuma ficar extremamente explosivo, e o melhor que tenho a fazer, por amor à minha vida, é permanecer longe, ou pelo menos quieto.

Estávamos, pois, entrando na semana de lua crescente. Dentro de mais sete dias Remus estaria mais uma vez se transformando em lobo e eu estaria mais uma vez o enchendo de cuidados e... Oh, merda... Como, se ele voltou a me evitar?

"Você podia ter escolhido um momento melhor, não acha? Você sabe como ele fica nessa lua, vocês vão acabar discutindo..."

"Isso acontece em qualquer lua, James..."

É, talvez eu realmente não tenha escolhido o momento certo... Mas qual seria então? Eu já tinha decidido que se fosse parar pra pensar em como acabei me apaixonando por um amigo ia acabar ficando confuso de novo, então o melhor a fazer seria simplesmente partir pro ataque... No bom sentido, claro.

--

No dia seguinte acordei cedo demais. Remus, na cama ao lado, ainda dormia. Caminhei vagarosamente até lá e me sentei ao seu lado, tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo; ele tinha sono leve nessa lua. Maldita lua!

Ajeitei melhor o lençol nele, mas não sem antes perceber que o short que usava estava meio levantado, deixando aparecer boa parte da sua coxa, que, aliás, faria inveja a muita garota por aí... Remus não era tão magro, afinal... Ele se mexeu de repente, resmungando alguma coisa, e depois voltou ao silêncio. Devia estar sonhando. Voltei pra minha cama, infeliz, imaginando se um dia ele voltaria a falar comigo.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora os rapazes começaram a despertar. Fechei as cortinas da minha cama, deixando só uma brechinha para olhar Remus, decidido a fingir que ainda estava dormindo.

Como já era previsto, Remus acordou reclamando de tudo, desde uma meia perdida, até ao sol, que segundo ele estava quente demais. James e Peter permaneceram sabiamente calados. Moony, depois de voltar do banheiro, foi se vestir. Estranho como eu nunca tinha reparado nisso... Ele se vestia afoitamente, resmungando sabe-se lá o quê, e eu apenas o observava. Não, definitivamente não era tão magro como eu imaginava... Apenas um pouco pálido e... Merlin, que coxas...

"Pad, acorda..."

"JAMES!"

Remus, que acabava de abotoar sua calça, e Peter se viraram imediatamente para mim. James ainda mantinha o braço estendido, pois provavelmente ia me cutucar pra que eu acordasse, e estava visivelmente assustado.

"Calma, Sirius, ele só ia..." - Remus começou, mas se interrompeu quando seu olhar se desviou para baixo. Ele então corou furiosamente, olhou para suas roupas jogadas na cama, pareceu se dar conta de algo e saiu correndo do dormitório com a camisa e a capa na mão.

Dez segundos depois, nos quais eu ainda não tinha absorvido o que acontecera, ele voltou, pegou a gravata, as meias e os sapatos e parou diante de mim. Pareceu pensar um pouco e então finalmente...

POFT

Remus me socou e depois saiu mais uma vez do dormitório. James ria com gosto e Peter parecia não saber muito bem o que pensar.

"Pára de rir, infeliz, e me ajuda!" - reclamei, e James me ajudou a me sentar de novo na cama; o soco de Remus tinha me derrubado. - "O que foi isso, exatamente?"

James, ainda rindo, apontou para o meu short. Olhei para baixo e então compreendi...

"Acho que você andou se animando um pouco demais com a vista privilegiada que tem dele." - ele falou, baixinho para que Peter não ouvisse.

_merdamerdamerdamerdamerda_

"Relaxa, vai. Dentro de alguns dias as coisas entre vocês voltam ao normal." - James tentava me tranquilizar. Eu, porém, ainda achava que a melhor alternativa seria me jogar da torre de Astronomia.

--

Aula de Herbologia. Estávamos caminhando até as estufas e aproveitei para me aproximar de Remus, que andava a passos firmes com uma cara de poucos amigos terrível.

"Remus, eu..." - tentei. Ele apenas apressou o passo, tentando se misturar com os outros alunos, mas eu ainda o alcancei e o segurei pelo braço, o obrigando a ficar pra trás do grupo. - "Você tem que me ouvir! Precisava ter me batido?" - perguntei, apontando pro meu olho, tentando fazer com que ele sentisse ao menos remorso.

"Nem sequer ficou roxo! E se você quer saber, precisava sim! Quem mandou ficar me olhando trocar de roupa?" - ele disse, corando.

"Eu não estava... Não..."

"Não adianta, Sirius, eu sei que estava. Eu não sei o que você quer comigo, mas..."

"Como é que é? Não sabe?"

Remus revirou os olhos, com raiva, e voltou a me encarar. Deu um ou dois suspiros cansados e voltou a andar.

"Espera aí, agora se explique!" - exclamei, puxando-o de volta pelo braço.

"Explicar o quê? _Você_ é que tem que se explicar! Eu achava que você fosse meu amigo, Sirius, mas agora parece que você acha que eu sou mais uma das suas garotinhas!"

"Remus, o quê...? É a lua que tá afetando seu cérebro?"

"Não fala assim comigo, Sirius! Olha, eu não sei o que você pensa que eu sou, mas não cair nessa de 'apaixonado' que você tá fazendo!"

E saiu para as estufas, antes que eu conseguisse detê-lo. Isso era a lua, ou o quê? Me deixei desabar na grama, confuso. Não, eu não o achava mais uma das 'minhas garotinhas'. Pra que essa revolta toda? Porque não podia ao menos me ouvir? Eu queria esperar que essa semana e a da lua cheia passassem, porque ele estaria mais calmo, mas não podia permitir que Remus passasse mais um dia sequer pensando esses absurdos.

--

"Remus?"

Chamei, com cuidado. Já tinha acabado o jantar e ele estava na biblioteca, então fui atrás e me sentei ao seu lado. Quando me viu, ele bufou, irritado, e não me deu atenção. Mas eu não ia desistir.

"Eu sei que não devia ter olhado... Mas você tava bem ali, na minha frente, e nós sempre nos trocamos um na frente do outro todos esses anos. Tá, eu sei que agora é diferente, mas..."

"A questão é essa, Sirius." - ele falou, finalmente, mas sem tirar os olhos do livro aberto à sua frente. - "Porque agora é diferente, eu me pergunto."

"É diferente porque... Bom, porque as coisas mudaram." - resposta idiota, eu sei. - "Antes éramos só amigos."

"Que eu saiba, anda somos. Pelo menos antes de você começar isso, éramos."

"Eu, começar?"

"É, sim."

"Não é culpa minha se gosto de você. A culpa é sua por me fazer gostar!"

"Minha? Você não gosta de mim, Sirius." - ele falou, me olhando, mas não parecia ter muita certeza no que dizia.

"Como é que 'cê pode saber? Eu te garanto que gosto sim e não admito que você fique pensando que te vejo como uma garotinha qualquer!" - disparei, irritado, mas ainda assim tomando cuidado para não falar alto.

Remus não respondeu. Apenas recolheu alguns livros na mochila, levou outros às suas devidas prateleiras e saiu da biblioteca.

Porque, Merlin, _porque _eu nunca conseguia fazer nada direito? Eu poderia ir atrás dele, mas algo me dizia que não seria uma boa escolha... Poderia bater a cabeça na parede, mas isso me deixaria deformado e feio, o que está totalmente fora de cogitação. E poderia esperar essas malditas semanas passarem, mas só a idéia de deixar Remus pensando horrores de mim por catorze dias me embrulhava o estômago. Mas era o jeito.

"Tudo bem?" - James me perguntou, chegando na biblioteca. - "Vi Remus sair correndo daqui."

"Eu não presto, Prongs, não presto..." - choraminguei. - "Meu passado me condena."

"Ah, vai, Pad, relaxe... Dê um tempo à ele."

Ótima idéia, claro... Dar um tempo a algo que nem sequer começou... Oh, vida... Saí desolado da biblioteca e rumei para a sala comunal grifinória, em busca de paz e consolação em alguma poltrona fofa perto da lareira, mas não foi bem isso que encontrei.

"Nossa, Remus, eu nunca teria pensado nisso... Não se fazem mais caras como você, sabe."

Comentava uma radiante Evans para Remus, que sorriu timidamente e continuou lhe explicando algo sobre os kappas.

Só me lembro de ter subido correndo a escada do dormitório, não sem antes fuzilar Evans com os olhos e desprezar Remus com toda a força que me restava. Isso não ia ficar assim.

--

N.A.: Aeeeeeee, demorou, mas saiu xD Aviso aos navegantes: eu já habilitei o negocinho que permite que 'anônimos' comentem, então, quem não for cadastrado no já pode comentar minhas fics .

Quanto as que estão em hiatus (Der Spiegel e Miosótis), don't worry, porque tenho certeza que vou atualizá-las em breve.

E é isso aí... Até mais e, pelamordegod, deixem reviews e façam uma ficwritter feliz /


	5. Mas eu me morro de ciúme

Capítulo 5 – Mas eu me morro de ciúme...

"O que você tem com a Evans?"

Dormitório. Me sentei na cama de Remus, fechei as cortinas, nos deixei na mais completa escuridão e disparei a pergunta que me atormentava.

"Como assim, Sirius?" - ele respondeu, depois de alguns segundos de atordoamento.

"_O que está havendo entre vocês dois?_"

Remus riu. Nada teria me causado mais ódio do que _isso_.

"Tá rindo do quê?"

"Das suas bobagens! Ela é minha amiga, nada mais."

"Amiga? Vocês começaram a se falar um dia desses e você já a considera sua _amiga_?"

"Certo dia conheci três caras muito doidos no Expresso e na noite seguinte já os considerava meus melhores amigos. Tem problema nisso também?"

Ok, agora doeu.

"Escuta aqui, Remus, eu não vou deixar essa garota roubar você de mim!"

"_Me roubar de você_? Você enlouqueceu?"

Remus ainda ria. Mais de nervoso do que qualquer outra coisa, mas ainda assim estava rindo, e isso me deixava mais irritado a cada segundo que se passava.

"Só estou avisando."

E saí, deixando Remus com o queixo caído. E, finalmente, ele não estava mais rindo.

- x -

De um dia pro outro descubro estar afim do meu melhor amigo. E neste mesmo dia, vejo que ele está perigosamente próximo da dita cuja que também quer roubar meu melhor irmão. Sacanagem, cara, sacanagem. Porque essas coisas só acontecem comigo? Devo ter cortado as barbas de Merlin na outra vida.

"Calma, cara... Eles são só amigos!" - James falava, tentando me consolar.

"Eu não acredito que você tá dizendo isso... Logo você, que deveria ser o segundo maior interessado nesse absurdo."

"Deixa de besteira, Pad." - ele continuou, rindo. Pra que rir? - "Você sabe que não há nada demais entre eles."

Olhei profundamente para James durante alguns segundos. Ele pareceu se convencer.

"É, parece que você não sabe, não... Bom, então vamos fazer o seguinte... Porque você não chama o Remus pra sair? Assim vocês vão poder conversar civilizadamente."

"Você enlouqueceu? Ele tá me odiando! Nunca sairia comigo. E podemos muito bem conversar aqui."

"Cara, você é completamente desprovido de romantismo... Tenta, vai"

"Não." - reclamei, cruzando os braços.

"Pois então, tá. Mas me convide pro seu aniversário de três anos."

E ele saiu, me deixando na merda. Convidar Remus pra sair? Só podia ter enlouquecido. Se bem que não era má idéia...

- x -

Procurei por Remus em todos os cantos de Hogwarts, e acabei por encontrá-lo no jardim, lendo debaixo da faia. Ele não percebeu minha chegada até que eu me sentasse ao seu lado e arriscasse um "oi".

"Já voltou ao normal?" - ele perguntou acidamente, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

"Eu vim aqui pra conversar direito com você."

"Ótimo. Pode começar."

Respirando fundo umas três vezes, eu comecei. Ou melhor, tentei começar.

"Se você olhasse pra mim eu me sentiria melhor." - reclamei.

"Não."

"Ok. Não quer, não olha. Remus... Eu queria te dizer que... Eu queria que você..."

"Achei que você quisesse conversar direito"

"Espera, caramba! Olha... Porque a gente não vai pra Hogsmeade nesse fim de semana?" - eu falei, tentando fazer aquilo soar o mais natural possível. Mas acho soou natural _demais_, porque Remus não deu a mínima.

"Não, obrigado."

"Por favor, cara, só eu e você!"

Dessa vez ele me olhou, levemente ruborizado. Abriu a boca pra falar umas duas vezes, mas só na terceira saiu alguma coisa.

"Não. Não vou cair nessa, Sirius." - ele falou, finalmente, parecendo ter tomado uma grande decisão lá com seus neurônios.

"Pára de agir como se eu fosse um maníaco! Saímos como amigos, ok? Como amigos que querem se divertir e conversar um pouco. Só isso."

Remus suspirou e ficou calado. Isso só podia significar um 'sim'. Me senti como se ele tivesse aceitado um pedido de casamento.

"É isso aí! Eu sabia que você não ia me dispensar assim. Até lá, Moony!"

Ele ainda me olhou como se eu tivesse ficado maluco (porque as pessoas _sempre _fazem isso?), mas por fim se rendeu e soltou um sorrisinho tímido. Como eu adorava aquele sorriso... Levantei de lá antes que eu resolvesse dizer isso a ele e me arriscar a levar um soco. Segui alegremente para Hogwarts, com uma sensação de dever cumprido. Qual seria a melhor camisa pro fim de semana?


	6. Conversa

**Capítulo 6 – Conversa**

O fim de semana chegou como se os dias úteis nunca tivessem existido. Acordei bem cedo, constatei que Remus ainda dormia e tomei um banho demorado. Quando saí, ele já tinha acordado e se espreguiçava, sentado na cama. Levantando os olhos, me olhou por dois segundos e depois os baixou de novo, começando a procurar sua roupa no malão. Quando terminei de me vestir, me sentei de frente pra ele e fiquei observando-o escolher um par de meias, tranquilamente.

"O que foi?" - ele perguntou, percebendo que eu o olhava.

"Nada. Tô só te esperando."

Remus abriu a boca para falar, mas logo a fechou, resignado. Ele parecia nervoso por eu estar ali.

"Você não fica pressionando assim as garotas com quem vai sair, fica?" - ele reclamou, de repente.

"Achei que você não quisesse ser tratado como uma garota."

"Foi só... uma analogia... Sirius! E sai desse quarto _agora_ antes que eu desista de ver você nos próximos vinte anos!"

"Tá, não precisa gritar!" - reclamei, saindo do quarto. Porque ele sempre tinha que ficar tão nervoso?

- x -

Mais de meia-hora depois, quando praticamente todos os alunos a partir do terceiro ano já estavam em Hogsmeade e a sala comunal estava apenas com desocupados infelizes jogando xadrez, Remus desceu. Havia algo nele que o deixava mais bonito do que o normal, mas no momento não consegui decifrar o que era.

"Vamos?" - ele chamou, me tirando do transe.

Seguimos para Hogsmeade praticamente em silêncio e, ao chegar, me dei conta de que nem sequer tinha pensado no que íamos fazer. Tentei não passar o nervosismo que me acometia a Remus, mas não deu muito certo.

"Você não sabe o que a gente vai fazer, né?"

"Aan... Bem... Não."

Para minha total surpresa, ao invés de me bater ou começar a gritar comigo, Remus apenas riu. Não um riso de zombaria, mas de quem estava se divertindo. Bom, talvez isso significasse que eu estava no caminho certo, mesmo errando o tempo todo. Confuso, né? Eu também acho.

Andamos por mais algum tempo, ainda silenciosos, até nos decidirmos por um discreto café com ares de "estou-falindo", quase no fim da vila. Não havia quase ninguém lá dentro, e o dono era um cara um tanto mal-humorado que lia o Profeta Diário com os pés em cima do balcão. Não foi difícil acharmos uma mesinha vazia no canto da parede. Sentamos, esperamos o cara estranho se levantar preguiçosamente do seu lugar e pedimos café.

"E então..." - Moony começou, me incentivando a falar.

"Então... Bom, Remus, eu queria resolver essa... Essa situação estranha em que a gente tá." - comecei, fazendo o possível para não estragar tudo com uma frase idiota qualquer. - "E, pra início de conversa, você tem que parar de achar que eu só tô tentando te enganar. Isso é ridículo. Eu gosto mesmo de você." - consegui dizer, mantendo a voz num tom baixo e inteligível. Ou quase isso.

Remus desviou os olhos – de um modo muito fofo, por sinal – para encarar suas mãos em cima da mesa. Para salvá-lo de ter de dizer alguma coisa naquela hora, nossas xícaras de café fumegantes chegaram. Com uma clara expressão de "estou-fazendo-isso-pra-não-morrer-de-fome", o cara colocou as xícaras de qualquer jeito na nossa frente e foi-se embora. Dava pra entender porque quase não havia ninguém lá.

"Sirius, você deve saber que às vezes é meio difícil acreditar nas coisas que você diz." - Remus falou, cauteloso. - "Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que você goste de mim _de fato_. Não que você esteja me enganando, mas você pode estar confundindo as coisas, sei lá..."

"Não estou confundindo nada. Apenas pare de tentar achar lógica nas coisas e aceite-as como elas são! Se você não me quer, ok, não posso fazer nada." - Bom, podia sim... - "O que eu não admito é que você continue achando que eu não estou sendo sincero."

Remus me olhava, aparvalhado, como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer que era um hipogrifo disfarçado. Tomei um gole do café enquanto ele pensava, e até que não era tão ruim. Depois de mais algum tempo pensando, ele resolveu voltar a falar.

"Tudo bem, Pad." – ele falou. Era impressão minha ou tinha voltado a me chamar de Pad? – "Tudo bem, eu posso até acreditar nisso... Quero dizer... Se você gosta de mim, de verdade, como você diz... Eu... Não fique rindo!" – ele explodiu.

"Oh... Desculpa." – eu não pude resistir, Remus ficava uma graça quando perdia as palavras.

"Bom, continuando..." – ele continuou, se recompondo – "O que eu quero dizer é que você tem que me dar um tempo pra digerir isso."

"Tempo? Mas Moony... Tá bom, tá bom, continue."

"Sirius, ponha-se no meu lugar! Imagine se o James chegasse pra você e..."

"Certo, certo, já entendi! Não precisa dar detalhes."

"Viu só? Não é fácil. Deixa eu colocar minha cabeça no lugar e pare de agir feito uma criança."

"Eu não estou agindo feito uma criança."

"É claro que está. Onde já viu, ter ciúmes por causa da Lily?"

"Mas, Remus... Vocês estavam tão juntos e felizes..."

"Aprenda a separar as coisas, Pad."

"Ok... E Remus, só mais uma coisa... Você não gosta nem um pouquinho de mim?" – perguntei, esperançoso. Mas ele apenas corou e se levantou da mesa, resmungando um "é melhor a gente ir agora". Acho que era uma boa resposta.

- x -

O caminho de volta para o castelo não foi feito em silêncio. Finalmente, conversávamos algumas amenidades, como amigos que se recuperam de uma briga boba. Amigos. Pelo menos por enquanto, isso era tudo que eu poderia exigir.

Até que dava pra entender o lado de Remus, apesar de, claro, não gostar nada disso. Entrementes, ainda tinha esperanças de que depois da lua cheia a cabeça dele ficaria "no lugar" e tudo se resolveria. Na altura do Três Vassouras, encontramos James e Peter. Convenientemente - ou não - eles se postaram entre mim e Moony, desfazendo assim qualquer clima estranho que pudesse surgir.

Pela primeira na vida, quis que a lua cheia chegasse logo.

- x -

N.A.: Consegui, mais um capítulo!!

Que emoção :D

Estou postando minhas fics Sirius/Remus e as yaoi originais no Nyah! Fanfiction também. O endereço do meu profile é fanfiction . nyah . com . br / moony (tirem o espaços, óbvio xD)

Até a próxima... o/


	7. Briga

Sendo assim, em poucos dias estávamos mais uma vez nos preparando para seguir um Remus transformado pelos terrenos de Hogwarts. Eu não sabia exatamente como ele se sentia estando, literalmente, na pele de um lobo agressivo, mas naquela primeira noite em particular, Remus parecia mais um lobo melancólico do que qualquer outra coisa. Podia ter sido apenas a minha imaginação fértil, mas eu tinha quase certeza de que ele estava uivando mais que o normal.

Seja por coincidência ou não, foi também o dia em que ele mais demorou a acordar na ala hospitalar. Fiquei lá a noite inteira, sentado ao lado da cama, depois de vencer James pelo cansaço e Madame Pomfrey pela habilidade de me esgueirar para lugares onde não deveria estar.

Em algum momento da minha vigília, acabei adormecendo. Senti, não sei quanto tempo depois, umas cutucadas no meu braço e acordei. Já estava quase de manhã e, na fraca luz que entrava pelas cortinas da ala hospitalar, vi que Remus estava preocupado.

"O que foi?", eu perguntei, bocejando.

"O que foi isso?", ele perguntou, apontando pro meu braço. Sem entender muito bem, olhei o lugar onde ele apontava e percebi que era um arranhão não muito discreto, mas também não muito profundo.

"Ah, isso. É só um arranhão.", falei, despreocupado, mas ele ainda me olhava. "Me arranhei num tronco de árvore, Moony."

"Tem certeza? Não fui eu?"

"Claro que tenho. Você acha que se eu estivesse prestes a me transformar em lobisomem estaria nessa calma toda? É impossível andar por aquela floresta sem arrebentar um pouco."

Com isso ele pareceu se acalmar um pouco e voltou a se deitar, mexendo de vez em quando numa dobrinha do lençol.

"Madame Pomfrey te deixou ficar aqui?", perguntou algum tempo depois, desconfiado.

"Bom, não exatamente... Mas isso não é um problema."

"Ah, claro."

"Eu vou embora antes que ela perceba que estive aqui. Afinal, eu tinha que me certificar que você estava bem, né?"

"Mas se eu estou na ala hospitalar, sendo bem tratado, não tem com o quê se preocupar. Tem aula daqui a algumas horas e você nem dormiu direito."

"Você não está sendo bem tratado até que eu decida que está", respondi, deixando Remus um pouquinho alarmado. "A próxima aula é o quê? Poções? Eu não gosto da matéria mesmo. Slughorn adora me lembrar que _todos_ os Black foram sonserinos. Menos eu."

"Ah, é? E o que você pensa que vai fazer? Dormir quando deveria estar na aula?"

"Moony, Moony, você é um gênio."

"Nem pensar. Sai daqui e vai dormir. Depois, você vai pra aula de Poções."

"Ah, vou?"

"É claro que vai."

"Posso saber por quê?" Às vezes era impossível resistir à tentação de ver até onde Remus vai para nos tornar caras responsáveis.

"Porque, se você não for, vai ficar ouvindo minha voz no seu ouvido te dizendo como você é irresponsável. Em outras palavras, você vai se sentir culpado."

A parte do "você vai ficar ouvindo minha voz no seu ouvido" até que não era tão ruim. Tomei a sábia decisão de guardar esse pensamento pra mim mesmo.

"Eu não vou me sentir culpado."

"Veremos."

Depois dessa nota enigmática, ouvimos um barulhinho vindo da sala de Pomfrey. Talvez fosse melhor ir embora, antes que eu me encrencasse. Soltando um último olhar a Remus pra me certificar de que ele estava mais corado e saudável, saí discretamente de lá e segui para a sala comunal da Grifinória, recebendo um olhar incriminador da Mulher Gorda por estar chegando tão tarde (ou tão cedo, dependendo do ponto de vista).

Quando me joguei na minha cama, pretendia passar as próximas oito horas dormindo profundamente, mas James acabou com os meus objetivos quando resolveu me chamar para a aula do Slughorn. Ótimo.

"Eu não quero ir." , resmunguei.

"E por que não?", James perguntou, distraído, dando umas cutucadas no Mapa do Maroto enquanto andávamos até as masmorras.

"Porque o Remus disse que se eu não for, vou me sentir culpado. Quero provar pra ele que eu não vou me sentir culpado por perder uma aula estúpida de Poções."

"Oh, sim. Desconfiei que fosse mesmo um desses seus motivos super maduros."

"Não enche. O que você tanto procura aí?"

"Quero saber se a Lily está com o Snape."

"_O quê?"_

"Eles eram meio que... sei lá, amigos, não eram? Vai ver ele está fazendo a cabeça dela. Por isso ela ainda não percebeu que me ama, entende?"

Ok, Prongs estava realmente ficando muito estranho.

"Cara, não me leve a mal, mas você está ultrapassando todos os limites do aceitável."

"Não enche."

"É sério.", continuei, parando em frente a James e o fazendo parar também. "Prongs, ela não te ama. Evans te acha um cara insuportável e arrogante. Conforme-se. Não adianta tentar conquistar a garota pensando que ela já gosta de você por algum motivo. Comece do zero. Ela não te quer e você tem que fazê-la querer. Melhor do que imaginar coisas."

James ficou parado com a boca ligeiramente aberta e as sobrancelhas franzidas por alguns segundos.

"Olha...", ele reagiu, finalmente. "Eu não quero acreditar que estou recebendo conselhos amorosos de um cara que não passa mais de uma semana com uma garota de cada vez."

"Você não quer é ouvir a verdade. Ela _não_ gosta de você. E não vai cair no teu colo só porque você passa na frente dela desarrumando o cabelo ou só porque você ganhou um jogo de quadribol. Até _eu_ sei que pra fazer alguém gostar de você de verdade, tem que parar de olhar só pro próprio umbigo."

Quando terminei de falar, passamos mais alguns segundos nos encarando. James era mais baixo, mas os cabelos serviam pra lhe dar um ar mais ameaçador. Finalmente, quando achei que já tinha se passado uma eternidade, ouvimos vozes, mas não desviamos o olhar.

Evans e uma garota da Corvinal vinham conversando e estancaram quando nos viram. Os olhares delas pareciam ir de mim para James e então voltar e refazer o mesmo trajeto, vezes o suficiente para perceber que algo estava errado.

"Vamos entrar, Juliette", Evans falou, empurrando delicadamente a amiga. James e eu nos recompomos e entramos também.

Montamos nossos caldeirões lado a lado, como de costume, mas nenhuma palavra foi trocada. Eu não ia voltar atrás no que tinha dito, afinal, era a mais pura verdade. Logo, não estava fazendo nada errado.

Quase caí dentro do caldeirão de tanto sono e recebi uma torcida reprovadora de bigodes de Slughorn quando ele viu que a minha poção estava ligeiramente parecida com lama borbulhante.

"Oh, credo, Black. Isso está realmente horrível."

"É o que parece."

A sineta tocou antes que ele respondesse, e com um aceno de varinha a minha poção desastrosa desapareceu. James também não tinha tido um desempenho melhor, mas o professor deu gritinhos de prazer ao olhar para o caldeirão de Lily Evans e, algum tempo antes de passar pelo meu, o de Snape. Grande coisa.

O almoço também passou sem palavras entre mim e James. Peter olhava pra nós como se estivesse com medo de se aproximar, talvez achando que ia acontecer alguma explosão se o fizesse. Quando terminei, simplesmente levantei e fui até a enfermaria. Sabia que eles iriam também, e logo, então resolvi aproveitar uns dez minutos sozinho com Remus.

"Como assim brigou com o James?", ele perguntou.

"Não foi bem uma briga. Eu só disse umas verdades pra ele."

"Que tipo de verdades, Sirius Black?", ele continuou, no mesmo tom inquisidor.

"Ora, eu só disse que ele não podia esperar que a Lily Evans se apaixonasse por ele só porque ele desarruma o cabelo e coisa e tal. Que tinha de fazer alguma coisa _de fato _e não ficar nessa de achar que ela só tá se fazendo de difícil. Falei alguma mentira?"

"Bom, não... Mas você feriu o orgulho dele. Você sabe que o ego do James só perde pro seu."

"Eu sou controlado, tá? E sei do que as garotas gostam.", nessa parte, ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Resolvi ignorar.

"Do jeito que vocês dois são... Vão acabar passando um tempão sem se falar."

"Muito animador. Obrigado."

"Pede desculpas a ele."

"O quê? Eu não fiz nada de errado!"

"Mas a questão não é se você está ou não está errado. É uma questão de convivência. Se os dois são cabeça-dura o bastante pra não se falarem por isso, então alguém tem que dar o primeiro passo, não?"

"Olha, Moony, faz só duas horas e meia que a gente não se fala. Daqui a pouco ele vai sentir minha falta."

"Oh, claro. Acredite no que quiser."

"É sim. E isso é só mais um prova do que essa garota está fazendo com ele."

"Eu não tenho que ouvir isso de novo, Sirius..."

Nesse momento, James e Peter chegaram para ver com Remus estava. E logo estávamos sendo expulsos por Madame Pomfrey, que alegava que tínhamos aulas para nos preocupar também. E não, James não voltou a falar comigo por livre e espontânea vontade nas próximas horas daquele dia.

- x -

No dia seguinte, Moony continuava lá, na mesma cama, depois de mais uma noite de transformação. Apesar de toda aquela aparência frágil e pálida, Remus era o mais forte de nós. Passar por aquilo todo mês não é pra qualquer um.

"Eu não acredito que vocês ainda não se falaram."

"Fica quieto. Você tem que descansar.", reclamei, assustado com a sua voz fraca.

"Eu tô bem. Vocês é que são uns idiotas."

"Ei... e nós?", disparei, de repente.

"Nós o quê?"

"Você sabe. Do que a gente conversou. Em Hogsmeade.", expliquei, cautelosamente.

"Ah... isso.", ele sussurrou, voltando sua atenção para as unhas.

"Pois é. E aí, já digeriu tudo? Faz séculos que a gente conversou."

"Séculos, é?", ele reclamou, com um vestígio de sorriso. "Foram só alguns dias."

"Ora, mas já deu pra pensar em alguma coisa, não deu?"

"Padfoot, eu não sei se você percebeu, mas eu estive ligeiramente ocupado com meus compromissos lunares."

"Bom, mas esse não é exatamente o tipo de assunto que você pode esquecer e deixar pra outro dia, não é? Vai dizer que não pensou em absolutamente _nada_?"

"Ah, Sirius... não fique falando como se fosse fácil pra mim."

"Eu sei que não é. Mas veja o meu lado: eu não quero esperar muito pra saber."

"saber o quê, exatamente?"

"Se você quer ficar comigo, oras."

"Hã?", ele se assustou, dando um pequeno pulo na cama. "Há cinco minutos você queria que eu pensasse no assunto, e agora já quer isso?"

"Ora, é o resultado natural das coisas, não? Eu gosto de você, você gosta de mim, nós ficamos juntos e ficamos felizes. Simples."

"Simples, não é? Vem cá, Sirius... Você _por acaso _já esteve com algum cara antes?"

"Oh... bem... não."

"Viu só! Você não sabe onde está pisando. E eu muito menos. Não é simples."

Com isso, ele se virou e apagou o abajur da mesinha de cabeceira. Era minha vez de ficar olhando pras minhas unhas.

N.A.: AEEEE!! Eu sei, foi realmente MUITO tempo sem atualizar esta fic, mas eu realmente não desisti dela. Acontece que nos últimos meses eu tive dificuldades até para atualizar as originais (no Nyah Fanfiction), então acabei deixando esta de lado e o capítulo empacou. Mas, nessas férias, eu resolvi reler os dois últimos Harry Potter, e fui assistir o filme, claro, e acabei ficando com uma saudade enorme dos Marotos. Então, aí está, mas um capítulo de Antes das Seis. Eu confesso que planejava que ela tivesse apenas seis capítulos, mas vi que isso é impossível. Ah, e eu sei, é meio angustiante este Remus indeciso, mas... Tentem ver o lado dele; é uma situação difícil...

Até mais.


End file.
